Coming to Terms
by AidennPluto
Summary: Threeshot. Two times that Kurama and Yusuke almost kiss and one that they do. Yaoi. Steer away if it offends you. Rated for Yusuke's potty mouth.
1. Change in Senses

**A/N:** I never bought the idea that Yusuke learned he wasn't even human and just took it in a stride. And when we're told that Kurama was the one to cut his hair, a bell rang in my brain. "Of course! Kurama is the only other human/demon around. They must have had some sort of conversation about it." Combined with my out yaoi fangirliness, this results.

Agh. I really shouldn't post this.

**Disclaimer:** I own a yellow ruler. It's mine, you can't have it. :P

**Warnings:** Yusuke's potty mouth and slight YAOI! Dammit, if you don't like it, don't read it!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Chapter one. Coming to Terms**

Yusuke took a deep breath and promptly choked. He covered his nose and jogged a bit to catch up with Kurama.

"Dammit. What is that smell?"

Kurama smiled at him. "I'd hazard a guess that it's the bus that just passed by us."

It was just getting dark outside as the sun set over the horizon in an explosion of deep red and orange. Kurama's back was to the setting sun, so his face was in shadow. The sunlight reflected off of his hair, making it look more like blood than ever. Yusuke took in the liquid green eyes that seemed to glow out from an angelic face and quickly looked away.

"Buses don't usually reek like that," he muttered. He knew Kurama was going to laugh even before he did.

"They always smell like that. Like bitter gas and vomit and rotten eggs. It's just that human noses can't pick up on that. I think you'll find that your sense of smell isn't the only thing that's changed, Yusuke."

It had only been an hour since Yusuke had defeated Sensui; one hour since he'd actually stopped to consider what he's become. Walking home with Kurama, everything seemed alien. The colors were different. They were all wrong; overly vibrant and bright and they sometimes seemed to shift colors. And for some reason, he kept confusing white with black and vice versa. The sounds were distracting; he could hear the conversation of the girls two blocks over. And the smells were enough to make him feel like he was going insane.

He not only smelled things like gas and rain and blood. He also smelled feelings. Right now he could tell that the man who just passed was anxious about something, the stench acrid with a touch of lemon, and the bicyclist zooming past was angry, smelling of fire. He could also tell that Kurama was distracted, maybe even conflicted. And he didn't need that right then. He needed Kurama to have his head screwed on straight because his wasn't and he needed someone to help him make sense of all this.

And he could also smell the bitter gas, vomit and rotten eggs on the bus that just passed by them. And at that moment that was the only thing that mattered, because if he wasn't careful, he was going to heave.

It didn't take them long to get to Kurama's house. Yusuke didn't even bother asking why his mother wasn't home. Knowing Kurama, he'd probably came up with some excuse for her to go out and enjoy herself with her husband just so she wouldn't be home when her some arrived drenched in blood. Sneaky thief.

Yusuke relaxed minutely as he entered Kurama's house. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the cookies that had been baked several days ago. Kurama's house smelled of peace, of warmth, and of home. If he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend he was just dreaming. But then Kurama brushed past him leaving a faint scent of spice in his wake. He spoke and Yusuke's eyes snapped open.

"I'm not much of a barber, but I can get rid of the five pounds of extra hair you have right now. Why don't you go upstairs? I'll grab the scissors. And a long knife."

Yusuke swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. _Calm down, _he told himself, _he's going to use the knife to cut off that crap on your head. Relax. No need to get all threatened. Geez. It's just Kurama._

But as he sat down and Kurama walked around behind him, he couldn't calm down. He hated the sudden urge he had to lash out at the threat behind him who was wielding a knife. At any minute, Kurama could plunge that knife into his back, slicing through his heart. And he was just thinking of warning Kurama of his murderous thoughts when said fox demon leaned forward suddenly, elbows resting lightly against his shoulders. Kurama's mouth was right by his ear, his breath hot with every spoken word.

"It's too bad you always put so much gel in your hair, Yusuke. It's kind of hard to remember what your hair looked like down."

Yusuke felt a brief moment of dizziness, and he wondered if it was just his imagination or if Kurama's lips really did brush his ear lightly. But then Kurama was standing behind him again, and there was tearing sound as he hacked off most of Yusuke's hair with the knife.

_Fuckin' sneaky fox. He distracted me!_

For a few minutes, the snipping of the scissors were all that was heard in Kurama's room. The silence gave Yusuke a chance to organize his thoughts a bit. Or at least to try to organize them; it didn't really work.

"So how does it feel to find out you're not human?"

_Ouch. Go right in for the kill, Kurama, thanks._

"Do you mean how does it feel to be a demon, or how does it feel to find out I'm a demon?"

He knew Kurama was smiling. "I'm impressed that you can even see the difference between the two."

"Yea, well, I ain't a complete idiot you know. I just prefer not to use my brain too much 'cuz then I might chicken out."

"I highly doubt that, Yusuke. You're not the type to chicken out of anything. And I commend you for your effort in changing the subject but I'm too old to fall for that."

"Old geezer," Yusuke mumbled.

"Quite."

Yusuke cleared his throat. "Well, I guess it doesn't really bother me that I'm a demon. I mean, I spent the last several years in the company of demons and I know some that are… ah, decent. Like Hiei. And some that are really nice, like Yukina. And well, you're pretty decent too K'rama," he added cheekily.

"I'm glad you think so," Kurama deadpanned.

"But it's everythin' is kinda… disorienting, ya know? I don't really know how to explain it, the colors –"

"I know, Yusuke," Kurama interrupted. "You don't have to explain anything to me. Remember, I made the transition between human and demon as well. I know the differences."

"Oh," Yusuke said, feeling a bit stupid. "That's right. So then, how the fuck do you get used to it? If I can't walk down the street without throwing up because the buses stink like hell, or if I hafta listen to girls gossiping five blocks down – damn, I'm gonna go insane!"

Kurama laughed softly, his hands tilting Yusuke's head down a bit to cut the hair at the nape of his neck. Yusuke's blood boiled again and he gripped the arms of the chair to keep from lashing out at the demon that just bared his neck. These murderous thoughts scared him.

Kurama's scissors paused and their owner regarded Yusuke curiously. Understanding dawned on his face and he put the scissors down. "But that's not what's really bothering you, is it?" he asked, more to himself than to Yusuke.

After a brief moment of silence, Kurama raised his hands and placed them lightly around Yusuke's neck. Yusuke froze. He seemed to be holding his breath. "What's really bothering you," Kurama said quietly, "is the fact that you're having trouble controlling your impulses now. I confess that did not cross my mind. I didn't have any problems with controlling my instincts when turning from a demon into a human. Quite the opposite, it bothered me that I no longer had them."

Yusuke swallowed hard. "What are you doing?" he whispered hoarsely.

Kurama smiled. "Testing you," he said, and then his hands tightened ever so slightly over Yusuke's neck. Yusuke snarled and jumped out of the chair.

His eyes glowed menacingly and slightly maniacally as he grabbed Kurama and threw him across the room. Kurama let himself be attacked, posing no resistance whatsoever. He slammed into the wall and slid down to the ground.

Yusuke was breathing hard, but slowly he seemed o come back to his senses. "Shit," he said, "shit, Kurama, I – I'm sorry, I didn't mean – "

Kurama picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off. "It's quite alright Yusuke. That was, after all, my intention."

Yusuke stared at him in disbelief. "Your intention? It was your fuckin' intention to get tossed across a room? What the hell is the matter with you?"

Kurama ignored that question. "Tell me, Yusuke, what would have happened if it were Keiko behind you cutting your hair and stopping to hug you around the neck. Would you have snapped like that? At that moment, did it even cross your mind that I was a friend who never hurt you? Did you even know who I was anymore??"

"I –I –"

"You didn't Yusuke. And if you'd have thrown Keiko across this room she would have a broken arm at least. If you don't control your demon instincts, you might end up killing someone you love."

Yusuke was shaking his head in distress. "I don't – I don't want to hurt –" he trailed off, trembling from head to toe. Kurama sighed and walked over to him. He put an arm around his shoulders and led him to the bed. Yusuke sat down on the edge. Kurama kneeled in front of him, resting his crossed arms on Yusuke's thighs.

"Look at me, Yusuke," he said softly. He waited until Yusuke met his eyes.

"I know this is hard for you, that everything around you seems alien and unfamiliar. I know that you're feeling things that are hard to understand. I know the instincts that are plaguing you right now. You're going to have them for the rest of your life. They will serve you well in many situations, but you will also have to learn when to ignore them. Believe me, it gets easier. You'll learn to control them."

Yusuke took a deep steadying breath and nodded. Kurama seemed to be searching for something in his eyes, the determination, perhaps, needed for this, and apparently he found it because suddenly he was smiling up at Yusuke. His big, green eyes were shining up at him, red hair cascading around his face.

_Beautiful, _Yusuke thought. He reached a hand out absently to tuck back a few strands of hair.

Kurama's smile disappeared. Realizing what he was doing, Yusuke froze with the back of his hand resting on Kurama's cheek. Kurama's eyes narrowed.

Yusuke quickly pulled his hand away. "S-sorry," he stuttered. "Dunno why I did that." He looked away from the liquid eyes in front of him and shifted, trying to convey to Kurama to get off of him. But Kurama did not move. Yusuke made the mistake of looking back at him and his breath hitched slightly.

Kurama's eyes seemed darker, smoldering in their intensity. Slowly, he stood up on his knees, bringing his face closer to Yusuke's and stopping a bare inch away from him.

Yusuke was breathing hard by now, his mind a muddled mess. The same dizziness hit him as before. He could feel Kurama's breath on his mouth, and the heat went right down to his groin in a painful wave. His eyes were closed, but he felt Kurama's cool hand slipping underneath his shirt on the right side of his waist, dipping slightly below the waistline of his pants. His other hand reached up and rested lightly on his cheek, cupping the left side of his face.

Yusuke mad no move, neither to stop him nor to bring him closer. He was lost in a sea of sensation, images passing through his head. He could see Kurama naked, red hair spilled across white sheets like blood, even more vibrant than usual because of the way he could see now. He could hear Kurama's soft voice whispering into his ear and his hands touching him –

Suddenly, Kurama moved his head to the side and pressed his lips briefly to the side of Yusuke's face. Moving back, he got up and took the scissors of the table.

"I'm going to go put these away," he said calmly, "I'll be right back."

His voice betrayed no hint that something out of the ordinary had happened. He walked out of the room and Yusuke turned around to lie on his stomach on the bed. He buried his face in the pillow, taking shuttering breaths and trying to pretend he hadn't just been about to kiss one of his friends, pretending he hadn't been turned on by a guy.

He didn't hear Kurama come back into the room but he felt the brief air displacement. He felt the bed dip as Kurama sad down by him. Yusuke ignored the voice that was telling him not to present his back to a potential threat. Kurama sighed and placed a hand on the small of his back.

"Are you going to just ignore what happened?"

Yusukes's voice came out muffled by the pillow. "Nothing happened."

"True," Kurama conceded, "Are you going to ignore what almost happened?"

"Yes."

Kurama laughed. "That's something else you're going to have to control. Demons are more sexual by nature than humans. If you're not careful, you'll jump a random blond on the street and Keiko will kill you," he joked. "Or," he continued more seriously, "if you're not careful you might end up hurting Keiko herself."

"Waita minute," Yusuke snapped, turning around quickly to look at Kurama. "You mean that… what just 'almost happened' was just another part of turning into a demon?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. He regarded Yusuke's hopeful expression thoughtfully. It seemed that he would latch onto any explanation for why he suddenly felt that way for him. "It might be why your feelings were enhanced, yes," Kurama said slowly.

But Yusuke didn't seem to get the subtle difference between what he asked and what Kurama answered. He breathed a loud sigh of relief. "Good, 'cuz that was seriously weird."

Yusuke got out of the bed and walked to the mirror. He tilted his head from side to side and grinned. "Man, K'rama, you should really become a hair-stylist. It's just the way it was before!"

Kurama smiled at him. He followed as Yusuke bounded downstairs and to the door. Yusuke turned around to look at Kurama. "Thanks man. For the haircut and the talk."

"Anytime, Yusuke. And if you need to talk again, please don't hesitate to come to me."

Yusuke grinned and clapped Kurama on the back. He strode confidently out the door, humming softly. Kurama watched him walk away for a bit, then shook his head and closed the door.

Yusuke heard the door to Kurama's house close and his attitude immediately sobered up. He hunched his shoulders unconsciously and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Kurama's voice rang through his ears. _It might be why your feelings were enhanced. _

_Enhanced. Fuck. Does that mean I liked Kurama before and I'm just realizing it now? It's bullshit. I ain't gay. And I love Keiko. It was just a fluke._

But all the way home he kept seeing Kurama's half-lidded eyes, his lips parted and moist. He could feel the cool hand on his heated skin that slowly slipped into his pants and touched him. He could feel Kurama's mouth trailing down his stomach, lower and lower until Yusuke arched up off the bed. He tried to imagine Keiko – Keiko with her gentle smile and kind eyes - whose baby-soft hands were touching him and Keiko's sweet breath on his face. But her brown eyes kept turning into heated green ones, her soft hands were replaced by harder ones with long, expert fingers and her candy-sweet breath turned hot and smelled of spice.

Yusuke stumbled into his apartment breathing heavily. He brushed right passed his mother and into the shower. He let the cold water run down his body, trying to ignore the trembling in his legs.

_Fuck, _he thought. _I'm so screwed._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** *eye twitches* I don't think I like it very much.

"_he kept confusing white with black and vice versa" _Yea. I thought this needed a little explanation. It was meant as a subtle, rather pointless metaphor-like thingy. It means that Yusuke was no longer sure about what was right and what was wrong.


	2. Conversations in the Rain

**Warnings:** Even more cursing, courtesy of Yusuke and, yup, even more yaoi. So go away if you don't like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own a new "The Inferno of Dante" book. You can't have it. Because I like it.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Chapter two. Conversations in the Rain**

Yusuke's eyes crossed as he stared at the drop of water that had just hit his nose. He had a brief moment to think _"fuck" _before the _pitter-patter_ of the rain started in earnest. For a few seconds longer, he continued to sit on the pavement on top of his school's building, wondering why on earth he hadn't at least taken an umbrella.

_Dammit, I knew it was gonna rain! I smelled it in the freakin' air this morning! When you know stuff like that you don't just ignore them, you dumbass, _he chided himself.

Heaving a sigh and reasoning that he had been bored anyway, Yusuke got up and headed for the door, refusing stubbornly to rush toward it. _I ain't worried about a little bit of water. _That said, he snickered to himself as he watched random people on the street who didn't have umbrellas rushing for shelter. _Idiots._

The rain wasn't actually all that unpleasant. It was summer, so the cool water on his skin felt refreshing. Yusuke walked aimlessly down the street, allowing the rain to wash over his face.

_I wonder what time it is. I can't go home; mom probably still has those pals of hers' there, still drunk and high and jacked up. Maybe I can get Kuwabara to go with me to the arcade so I can kick his ass at something other than fighting. Heh, as if that weren't enough. _

_Aw, dammit, I don't know what time it is. How am I supposed to know if he got out of school yet? Time, time, what time is it? Maybe I should ask that guy. He looks like such a pompous, damned proper ass he's gotta have a watch. Probably one of those fancy ones with gold crap on it._

The guy in question was coming from the opposite direction and he was wearing a pristine brown suit. His back was ramrod straight and he managed to look like he was carrying the umbrella with a conductor's precision. In short, he did indeed look – pompous.

Yusuke slouched even more as he neared The Guy. But he came and went and the brunette didn't ask him the time. Maybe it had something to do with the Look the guy was giving him; he stared down his nose at Yusuke with a superior air, as if he were nothing more than mud on the sole of his shoe. The Look practically dared Yusuke to speak to him.

Yusuke scowled. _Fuckin' twit. Takes one look at me and decides I'm a thug not worth his time and that he's so much better 'cuz he's got a job and a fancy-ass suit. I got news for ya, fella, you wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me. I saved your sorry ass and everyone else's more than once. You'd be demon chow right now if not for me, _he thought crossly.

Kicking at a stone viciously, he made a sharp right at the corner and found himself in a park. _Perfect. Peace and quiet._

He cursed as Karma proved him wrong about the quiet bit. A child shrieked from a tiny field to his right and Yusuke winced as the sound went right down to the center of his brain. _How do Kurama and Hiei deal with these sounds? Anything above 60 decibels and my freakin' ears do a somersault._

Suddenly, he felt a slight flare of demon energy. _Speak of the fuckin' devil. _

Glancing quickly in the direction of the energy, he saw a person lying down in a nearby green spot and recognized the blood-red hair with a lurch. _Dammit, stop thinking about what happened last week!_

He'd seen Kurama twice since the incident that _almost _took place at the redhead's house the week before. Nothing had _almost _happened since then, but the memory was enough to make his stomach jump for a second every time he saw him. Each time he'd curse mentally and reminded himself that it was the transformation's fault and that there was no reason to keep thinking about it.

Squaring his shoulders, he made his way toward Kurama at what he hoped was a leisurely pace. _Not too fast, or you'll seem eager to see him. But not too slow 'cuz then it'll be like you're worried about seeing him. Fuck, I'm over thinking this. I am Yusuke Urameshi, I don't think, I just do. _

That was about the only thing that made sense to him out of his entire thought process, so he acted on it. Reaching Kurama, he plopped down next to him with a squish of wet pants on grass. He winced. _Smooth, Urameshi. _He leaned back against the tree that was conveniently placed next to the redhead, sitting cross-legged and resting his elbows on his knees.

Kurama didn't say anything. In fact, he gave no indication that he even knew of Yusuke's presence. Yusuke glanced down at him.

Kurama was dressed in that ridiculous school uniform of his, legs slightly apart. One arm was by his side, fingers curling slightly in the grass while the other lay by his face, palm up. His eyes were closed, and there was a calm, serene, almost happy expression on his face as the rain splashed across his features. His hair was dark and damp, spread around his face like a halo. His bangs were plastered to his forehead and several strands stuck to his cheek. This was as close to slouching as Yusuke had ever seen him.

_The ass can ever slouch gracefully, _he thought crossly.

Several seconds passed. Yusuke watched the kid who had screamed earlier run toward her mother, yelling excitedly about the puddle she'd just jumped in.

"I can leave, if you want me to," he informed Kurama quietly. He looked over at him again.

Kurama smiled. "I don't mind your company."

They lapsed into silence again. Yusuke continued to stare at Kurama in slight fascination. When wet lips parted slightly to taste the rain, Yusuke felt something churn low in his stomach. He quickly looked away.

_It's just 'cuz he looks like a girl, that's all._

He tried to ignore the little voice that was pointing out the way that Kurama's open school jacket revealed a damp white tee-shirt clinging to his obviously male chest and perfectly chiseled muscles. _Yea well, I wasn't staring at his chest now was I? I was lookin' at his face._

_Right, _the little voice said, _but right now you are staring at his chest._

Flushing, Yusuke cursed mentally for the second time that day. To dispel the discomfort he was suddenly feeling, he asked quickly, "So, why aren't you in school? Didn't think you'd have it in you to skip."

Kurama laughed softly. Without opening his eyes, he answered. "School's been over for half an hour. It stared raining on my way home so I made a little detour into the park."

"No umbrella?"

"No. I never take an umbrella with me when I smell the rain coming. It's how I explain being completely drenched when I get home to my mother."

"So I'm guessing you like the rain?"

Kurama sighed in contentment. "Look around you, Yusuke," he whispered. "I know you can't hear them, but surely you can see them. The grass is always at it's greenest in the rain. And considering how many shades of green you can now see, that's saying something. The plants and trees are practically singing; if I could describe them in a word, I'd say they're - _jovial_. Their energy it's… reinvigorating for me. It's _life. _

Yusuke looked around. He couldn't see or feel any of what Kurama was talking about, but he supposed he was right. The rain did seem to have some positive energy that calmed him. Maybe that's why he didn't take an umbrella with him, even though he knew it would rain. Maybe, on an unconscious level, he realized the power rain would have over him. _Guess these demon instincts do come in handy at times._

Kurama opened a green eye, peeking at Yusuke. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

Yusuke made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. "I skipped today and it started raining, so I got off the roof. I was wanderin' around when I saw you here and figured I may as well stop by and say hi," he tried to shrug nonchalantly.

"Why not go home? I don't suppose you love the rain this much."

Yusuke ripped viciously at several blades of grass. Kurama pointedly ignored this. "Mom came in last night at about five in the morning with a few of her guy friends, drunk and high and ready for some action so I got outta there. I don't know if they're still there, and I ain't dyin' to find out."

Kurama regarded him levelly with both eyes now open. Yusuke shifted uncomfortably when he realized what his admission sounded like. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't you look at me now like I'm some poor kid with no home. I could go home if I wanted. I just… don't," he ended lamely.

"I wasn't feeling sorry for you, Yusuke," Kurama said quietly. "I was just thinking that not even humans have it all easy."

"Yea, well…" Yusuke trailed off with a shrug.

Kurama sighed. "Such a shame…" he breathed before closing his eyes again, the serene expression steeling over his face once more. He stretched languidly, his white tee hitching up slightly, revealing pale skin that glistened in the rain.

The lack of a conversation to distract him and the tantalizing peek of smooth, porcelain skin had Yusuke forgoing all rational thought. He looked up at Kurama's face, so seemingly oblivious of the thoughts going through his head. Just like the week before, he acted without thinking, giving in to desire.

Yusuke's hand reached out to the fox demon's face, resting on his cheek. Kurama gave no indication that anything had happened. Slowly, Yusuke ran his thumb over Kurama's moist lips, stopping at the corner of his mouth. Lips parted slightly and Yusuke felt a warm tongue run over the pad of his thumb. _Shit._ Yusuke suddenly shifted. His hand shot out and slipped under Kurama's damp white tee, running over smooth skin, fingers groping hard enough to bruise a normal human. He hooked a leg over the redhead's waist, effectively straddling him and pushing his body against the hard contours of Kurama's own.

Desperately, Yusuke's hand ran over as much of Kurama's skin as it could. He cursed quietly as the heat shot through his nerves like liquid fire. Gasping for relief, he rubbed against Kurama's groin, the friction doing wonders for his growing _problem_. Long fingers ran lightly over the skin around Yusuke's waist before one hand reached over to grab his ass, the other running teasingly along the inside of his thigh. Eventually, the hand grabbed him roughly and Yusuke lurched, cursing fluently.

Yusuke gasped and panted into Kurama's neck, the scent of spices he'd caught a whiff of the week before completely overpowering. He lifted his head fully intending to smash his lips into Kurama's and forget about the fact that this was _Kurama _he was groping and that they were in a public park in broad daylight. Green eyes glittered darkly at him, smoldering in their intensity; a look Yusuke had never seen before or since the _almost _incident last week.

A wicked smile lit up Kurama's face. Yusuke dropped his forehead to his, lips inches from the fox demon's. He waited, waited for Kurama to reach up to his neck and pull him closer, to close the distance between them. But Kurama's hands remained where they were, so close to where Yusuke wanted them to be.

"I won't make you, Yusuke," he whispered, and the sound of his deep, sultry voice was enough to make the brunette dizzy with desire again. "If you want to, kiss me. But I want you to be sure it's what _you _want."

He did want it. Fuck, did he want it. He wanted Kurama to stop teasing him with _just almost there _touches. He wanted to make love to him in the park in the rain. Most of all, he wanted to kiss him. But still, he didn't close the distance between their lips. Gentle, unaccusing brown eyes flashed before his closed eyes. _Keiko._

_Fuck, _he thought.

"Fuck," he said. In a second, he was off of Kurama and on his feet. Half a second later, Kurama was also on his feet, all traces of the burning look in his eyes gone. Calm green eyes regarded him with slight worry. He grasped Yusuke by the shoulders.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Yusuke, it's okay."

But Yusuke didn't meet his eyes. He swallowed thickly. "I – I think I should be getting home. Mom's pals are probably gone by now. I – I'll see you 'round, 'kay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Yusuke tore away from Kurama and practically ran out of the park. Kurama watched him until he turned the corner, and then sighed heavily. He rearranged his shirt and buttoned up his jacket. Leaning over, he grabbed his backpack from behind the tree and slung it over one shoulder. He followed Yusuke's path out of the park at a much calmer pace and headed home.

Yusuke, meanwhile, had broken out into a blown-out run, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and flickering in and out of sight. He knew that even if a human did manage to see him, they'd just attribute the sight of a dark-haired teen skimming over buildings to stress.

_Shit, shit, shit. That was not supposed to happen. What the fuck is going on? Keiko, dammit, I love Keiko! _

_Crap. _

_I need to talk to Keiko!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** I now have a headache. Someone please tell me why I added in that very last line? This means that the next chapter will have to have Keiko playing mentor for Yusuke. And while that is the logical course of events, I'll be damned if I have any idea what Keiko is going to say to him. *cries* I foresee that this is going to hurt my brain.

How the hell is this chapter shorter than the one before? I could have sworn I wrote more. Ah, well, doesn't matter. They're both pathetically short anyway.


	3. Acceptance

**A/N**: Wow. Longer than I expected. Hope you guys don't mind XD.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (duh), lemon (albeit not that dirty), language (that Yusuke just can't keep civil tongue between his teeth!)

**Disclaimer:** I own a pack of juicy-fruit. You can't have it.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yusuke took a deep breath outside Keiko's door and tried not to look like he'd just run across rooftops and almost made out with one of his friends. He cursed when he realized he was soaking wet. He briefly considered going home and coming back the next day, preferably dry and more composed.

_Nope, nope. That definitely wouldn't work, Urameshi. You ain't no coward, no use running away now. Besides, Mom probably still has visitors, and I really don't want to have to bash those bastards' heads in. And if I wait any longer I'll go insane. _

With that, he rang the doorbell, hoping too late that it wouldn't be her parents who answered. A brief moment later he mentally slapped himself. _Idiot. They're still at work. It's only gotta be like – what, 6 o'cloc?. I just hope Keiko's home. _

Using his new demon hearing to their fullest potential, Yusuke listened carefully for signs of life inside the house. The place was deserted.

_Great. Just when I need her, she's not here. Damn. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_

A stab of panic shot through his chest. Suddenly, he hated the rain. Every drop seemed to pound on his senses, until he lost it and started yelling out loud.

"What the fuck do you want?" he bellowed at the sky, "Why you pourin' your friggen sorrows all over me, huh? Don't you think I've got enough fuckin' problems of my own? You think I need you dropping your crap on me too? Huh?!"

"Yusuke!" a furious voice yelled from behind him.

Yusuke whirled around and saw Keiko running toward him with great relief. "Keiko! Man, am I glad to see-"

_Slap!_

"Ouch! Fuck, Keiko, what the hell was that for?"

"For standing outside and yelling obscenities at the sky, you idiot! Honestly, you'd think that by now you would have developed at least the most basic forms of proper manners," she snapped angrily. "What are you doing here, Yusuke? And you promised me you wouldn't skip today!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I didn't feel like going to school," he muttered.

"You never do. Really Yusuke, you're going to end up as a good for nothing bum if you don't do something."

He didn't answer. He was afraid to tell her that he wasn't planning on staying very long in Human World, when his blood ached for the bitterness of Demon World. Yusuke followed Keiko up the steps to her house. She fumbled awkwardly with her keys for a while before fitting the right one in the lock. Stepping into the house she turned to Yusuke and glared at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come in already!"

_Geez. Someone's real bitchy today. Must be that time of the month._

Keiko dumped her backpack on the floor, sighing in contentment at the disappearance of the heavy weight. She slipped off her shoes and Yusuke did the same. He followed her to the living room.

"Yusuke," she began, a great deal calmer, "I have a lot to do tonight, so if you need to say something, do it fast."

Reminded of the reason that he was there, Yusuke felt a bubble of panic rising in his throat again. _Damn. How do I explain why I'm here? Why _am _I here?_ He swallowed. _Right. I'm supposed to be in love with Keiko and I keep feeling shit for Kurama. FUCK! How do you talk to you're supposed girlfriend about being turned on by a guy?_

Keiko was peering at him curiously. "Yusuke, are you alright?"

The brunette ran a hand through raven locks of hair. "Actually, Keiko, no, I ain't. I gotta ask you something. Are we… ya know… a thing?"

Keiko blinked slowly, her face stoic and immovable. Nervously, Yusuke plowed on. "'Cuz, ya know, if we were, don't you think it's about time we did something?"

Keiko's mouth opened in a small 'o'. Almost in slow motion, she raised her hand, and then the punch seemed to come in fast-forward. "Yusuke, you jerk!"

"Ow! Dammit, Keiko!" Yusuke howled, rubbing his jaw and glaring at her. "I wasn't trying to be perverted! I was just wondering, 'cuz everyone expects us to be together and then get married, but before that, shouldn't there be, I dunno, some sort of _relationship?"_

"_Some people_ don't need to have sex to know they're in love," she said accusingly.

"Geez, I didn't mean sex, Keiko! I meant – I dunno, holding hands, movies, kissing, something. Stop jumping to conclusions! Can't you see that I'm being fucking serious here?"

Keiko peered at him dubiously for a minute, as though doubting there could ever exist such a thing as a serious Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke stared back at her, silently trying to convey his desperate need for her understanding right now. Apparently, he got the message across.

"Alright. Tell me what's wrong. Do you _want _to hold hands?"

Yusuke flushed but didn't let his embarrassment deter him. "Just – okay, answer me one thing and don't take it the wrong way. When two people love each other _that way_, isn't there supposed to be a – a _want _or something?"

"A – a what?"

"Shit, Keiko, a want, desire, attraction, whatever!"

Keiko opened her mouth and then snapped it shut, a frown marring her face. For several seconds, confusion was written all over her, until realization dawned. "Oh!" she gasped. "Ah. I see," she then added.

'_Ah, I see.' Yikes. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? What's with that tone?_

"Oh my," she said softly, a hand flying up to cover her mouth. "I never even considered – but I guess I should have guessed after seeing how you look at him."

Yusuke gawped in a brilliantly intelligent fashion. "What the fuck are you talking about? Considered what? Look at who? Keiko, what the hell is going on?"

Keiko was looking at him, her face falling. She took his hand gently. "Come on. Let's sit down, okay?"

Dumbly, Yusuke followed Keiko to the couch and sank into the cushions. He watched her incredulously as she sat next to him and turned to face him, face downcast, as though in deep thought. She was chewing her lip viciously, fidgeting slightly. Eventually, she looked up at Yusuke's confused face. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not sure how to put this, Yusuke, but maybe it would be better if I just showed you." And with that, Keiko leaned forward and shyly kissed him on the lips. Yusuke kept his eyes open in shock and almost crossed then in an attempt to look at her. He tried to pull away, but Keiko only grabbed him around the neck and pushed her lips on his more forcefully.

_She tastes sweet, _Yusuke thought fleetingly.

The kiss wasn't like their first one which brought Yusuke back to life last year. It was much more uncomfortable in the sense that now, at least, Yusuke knew what he should be feeling and he didn't feel it at all. Last year, the kiss was life giving; without it he would have died, so there wasn't much room for passion. But now, Keiko was kissing him and no one's life was in danger. It was just the two of them in a semi-lit room, closer than they'd ever been, and all Yusuke could think about the kiss was that it felt awkward. His mind kept going over to Kurama and the _almost incidents, _and how different he thought it would be with him. Everything he'd felt for Kurama earlier wasn't there for Keiko.

Keiko pulled away, her face bright red. She was breathing hard and her expression was questioning.

"Feel anything?"

"Besides your tits brushing my chest? No, not really."

Keiko rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored his insensitively.

She took both his hands in hers. "Yusuke, can't you see what this means? We've been friends for ages, and everyone always thought we were a couple, so you took it for granted that we would eventually be together. But we just kissed, and you felt nothing."

"…So?"

She sighed in exasperation. "_So, _even someone as dimwitted as you can tell that means we aren't right for each other. I love you even though you're an insensitive jerk, and you'll always be my friend, but we just… aren't meant to be together. You see what I mean?"

Yusuke mulled it over. "Yeah," he said slowly, "I guess."

"Good. So, now that we've got that straightened out, tell me why you suddenly started doubting this."

Smoldering green eyes flashed before him briefly and Yusuke felt his face grow hot. "Ah…"

"I'm guessing you felt something for someone else, but you couldn't do anything about it until you were sure I wasn't going to be hurt," Keiko intoned nonchalantly. "Am I right?" she added slyly.

"Uh, yea, I guess." _Shit. She's taking the words right out my mouth. Guess I really didn't have to worry about explaining stuff. Sometimes I wonder who's the one with the Jagan, Hiei or Keiko. Whoa. Now there's a thought. Maybe that freaky thing Hiei did to her when we first met left her with telepathic abilities. Hey. Hey Keiko, CAN YOU HEAR ME?_

"So… who was it?"

_KEIKO! CAN YOU HEAR M-_

"Yusuke?"

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of it.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Who was it that got you so flustered?"

_Ah, shit. Now what do I say? Come on, Urameshi, just spit it out: Kurama. Ku-ra-ma. It's only three syllables, go on. Kurama._

"Shizuru."

Silence.

Keiko stared at him in disbelief. "Sh - Shizuru-san?"

"Yea. Shizuru."

Keiko's opened and closed without making a sound. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. Then, they smoothed out and a cool, indifferent expression covered her face. "Shizuru-san. As in Kuwabara's older sister."

Yusuke shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…"

"It wasn't Shizuru-san."

"No. No it wasn't."

"It was Kurama, wasn't it?"

Yusuke's stomach dropped out of his ass. "What?" he yelped. _She is telepathic! I knew it!._ "The fuck, Keiko? Kurama'a _guy, _dammit, how could you even think that I'd – I'd _like _him like that. That's the most ridiculous –"

Keiko slapped him upside the head. "If it weren't him, you wouldn't be so vocal about it right now. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen the way you two just click sometimes. Like during the Dark Tournament, you were freaking out about him all the time. And whenever something's eating at you it's always Kurama who figures you out and talks to you." A brief flicker of jealousy crosses her face. "I mean, he's so perceptive, he always knows when something is bothering you. I know you went to his house after you turned into a demon and you talked to him. I don't know what he said to you or what happened, but you were less high-strung after that. I mean, it's obvious you guys are good for each other."

It was Yusuke's turn to gawp like a fish. "Keiko. Keiko, Kurama's a guy," he whispered weakly. "What am I supposed to do? I – I ain't gay or nothing."

"Oh Yusuke, don't be ridiculous," she snapped. "Really, you're the last person I'd expect to be worried about conventionality. It's not about being gay, straight, lesbian, bisexual, whatever. It's about finding someone who understands you, who loves you, and whom you love just as much. And if that's Kurama for you, don't let your own manly pride get in the way. You'll be miserable. And as you would put it – ah – 'fuck what everyone else thinks'."

_Dammit, this wasn't supposed to happen. Keiko was supposed to convince me I love her, not make me even more confused by encouraging me to go to Kurama._

"I – I don't know if I – love him that way. I mean, he's a great friend and he's gotten my ass out of a lot of stupid situations, but I don't know if that means that – ya know."

"Yusuke, tell me one thing. Did you guys kiss?"

Yusuke's stomach lurched awkwardly. "No."

"Did you… _almost _kiss?"

"…Yes."

"How many times?"

"…Twice."

"And did anything besides an _almost _kiss happen those times? Did you feel a _want_, as you so eloquently put it?"

_Gah. Did she just ask if I was turned on? When did Keiko turn into my sex shrink??_

Yusuke swallowed. "I might have felt… something. And it might not have been exactly… innocent."

"Okay, okay, I get the picture," Keiko said hastily. "So, Kurama is great to talk to, he's a really good friend, you two are bonded by trauma after all the missions you've been on, and you think he's hot. Maybe it's not eternal love, but it's definitely worth pursuing, right? Well, if he's willing, and I think that since you came here so confused, he's definitely willing."

Yusuke groaned and slouched down on the couch, covering his face with his hands. "Dammit, Keiko, you're not supposed to be encouraging me to do this."

"Well do you want to… _do this?"_

"Are you kidding? He's like sex on two legs with all that hair and those big eyes and that horribly wicked smile…"

Keiko nodded in agreement. "Yes, that smile. The Vatican would totally label it as a carnal sin."

Yusuke dropped his hands to stare at her incredulously. He mouthed the words _carnal sin _and shook his head. "Who knew you had a libido."

Keiko smacked him upside the head, though more gently than before. "Okay, so what are you waiting for? Go to him, you idiot! I have homework to do! Well, so do you, since I got you all the work you missed, but I don't even know why I bother anymore. Go!"

She pinched him in the stomach and Yusuke yelped and jumped to his feet. "Alright, alright I'm going! Geez."

He stepped out onto the front porch and turned to look back at her in the doorway. "Hey, Keiko – thanks. I owe you. Really, my mind was all screwy – felt like little Koenma was telling me I was really the offspring of a pink wood-elf and a werewolf."

"Anytime Yusuke. Well, anytime I don't have homework."

"Yea."

Keiko stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Surprised, Yusuke returned the hug and proceeded to grab her ass in the process. Seconds later, he was making out with the sidewalk.

"Jerk."

Yusuke grinned at her and waved good-bye. Keiko watched him until he turned the corner with a pained expression on her face. But then she thought about how comfortable Yusuke was around Kurama, all the secret smiles and jokes they shared and how they always looked out for each other.

_In another time and place, Yusuke, maybe we could have been together. If you weren't a demon who thirsted for conquest and freedom, if you and I were just two normal teenagers, if you'd never met Kurama, maybe we could have had something._

But Yusuke was a demon and he had met Kurama and there was no point in dealing hypothetically. She knew she and Yusuke would always share a deep bond. That would have to be enough. And, taking a deep breath, she found the strength to let go. She turned into the house and closed the door.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The rain had stopped at last, and if Yusuke were paying attention to his surroundings he may have noticed it. As it were, anything that wasn't about to trip him didn't concern him. All the relief he felt after talking to Keiko flew right out of him in steady swoops as he neared Kurama's house.

_Oh, hey Kurama, what's up? I got lost and magically turned up on your doorstep._

_Kurama, hey! What a surprise! I didn't know you lived around here!_

_Kurama, I just talked to Keiko, and decided I want to have sex with you._

_Hello, Ms. Minamino. My name is Yusuke Urameshi, I saw you for about 10 seconds last year in the hospital. Remember, you were dying and I was sent by Spirit World to arrest your son?_

_Oh, hi Mr. Hatanaka, I'm the love interest of your step-son. Nah, I'm not gay, he's a girl._

_Hey you! Kid! What the fuck are you doing answering the door? You're too young! I could be a raging pedophile come to kidnap you from your house! Get your step-brother right now!_

_Hiei? What the fuck?_

No matter how many different scenes he imagined, by the time he was standing in front of Kurama' door, he had no idea what he was going to say. But he embraced his deepest nature and rang the doorbell, refusing to think.

"Coming!" Kurama's voice came faintly from inside the house.

_Aw, shit! Why does he have to be the one to answer the door? Crap, crap, fuckin' crap! What am I going to s-?_

The door opened as he was finishing his panicking thoughts. Kurama stood in the doorway, a perfectly serene and innocent smile on his face. And Yusuke may have believed that he was indeed perfectly innocent, if it weren't for the fact that Kurama was half-naked.

It looked like he'd just gotten out of the shower. His long hair was damp and it fell around his shoulders like a sheet of blood. There was one towel wrapped around his waist, another in his hand… and that's it.

Yusuke let his eyes rake up and down that lithely muscular body. He realized with a start that he'd never actually seen Kurama without a shirt, and _dammit, he was really hiding a pack of muscles underneath all that cloth. Okay, so I don't think I'll ever get away with thinking about comparing him to a girl ever again._ Shit.

Yusuke raised his eyes to Kurama's. The green eyes were looking at him slyly, gently teasing and frustratingly knowing. And suddenly, Yusuke knew exactly what he was going to do with his mouth.

_Words are so overrated, _was his last thought before he stepped into the house, slammed the door and grabbed the redhead by the back of the neck. He brought their mouths together in a desperate and bruising kiss. Never mind that he had no idea what to do from there.

Yusuke was all brash actions and crude passion. Kurama appreciated the message made clear by the kiss _(I know what I want, dammit) _and slowly took control. Yusuke felt him smile against his lips but had no time to be embarrassed or pissed off by his lack of experience. Kurama raised a gentle hand to the back of Yusuke's head and pulling back slightly from the bruising kiss.

_Alright. Fine. You show me the way it's supposed to be done, you arrogant fox._

And show him he did. Hooking a hand around his waist, Kurama pulled Yusuke up against him, tilting his head to the side. A tongue traced Yusuke's bottom lip and the brunette instantly opened his mouth. He jumped slightly when Kurama's tongue brushed his, but the surprise wore down and he was actively kissing the redhead back. He tasted like the spices he smelled of. Every brush against the inside of Yusuke's cheek, every gentle bite on his lower lip, every slide of their tongues against each other sent waves of desire coursing through Yusuke, until he was pressing himself against Kurama desperately, hands roaming the body he'd dreamed about so often.

He hadn't even realized they were moving until Yusuke felt the wall at his back. Kurama pulled his mouth away just long enough to get rid of Yusuke's shirt. Pressing Yusuke against the wall, Kurama started kissing away along his jaw line. Those tantalizing lips bit down not-quite-gently on an earlobe.

Yusuke was breathing hard, hands pressed against Kurama's bare chest. Swallowing dryly, he attempted coherent talk.

"Wh – what about – your – fa –aaa – mily?"

_Nice going Urameshi. Way to seduce him with sexy talk. I'm sure he's turned on by retard._

Kurama hummed noncommittally, trailing his lips over Yusuke's neck with feather-light touches that gave him goose bumps. "Shuuichi took my advice and went to study with a friend. Mother and Hatanaka-san went out to a restaurant."

_No way! He set them up. Did he know I'd come? Dammit, that's something I gotta know. Okay Urameshi, take a deep breath, ignore where those hands are, and ask._

"How'd yoooooou know I'd – ah – come?

_Ah well, at least it made more sense than the one before._

Not in a rush to answer, Kurama smoothly ran his lips over his shoulder before attaching them to the pulse point on his neck. Yusuke felt a flare of heat, as double demon instincts assaulted him. Part of him was yelling that he was in a vulnerable position and that he should beat away the attacker so dangerously close to his neck. Another part wanted to feel Kurama latch onto his pulse in another place, and he felt himself grow hard at the thought.

"After seeing you freak out like that in the park today, I figured you'd need some reassurance. Keiko seemed like the most likely candidate for that, so I assumed that you'd come back here once you came to terms with her. Just in case I was right, I made sure we were alone. Either way, I'd enjoy the silence."

_And here I was thinking I was unpredictable. Shit._

"Apparently I was right. I didn't want a horny teenager in here with my parents close by."

Yusuke flushed at the redhead's use of the word "horny". _Damn, arrogant, superior bastard with too much experience. How come I can't string together two words and he could even talk about the weather if he wanted to."_

"It's too bad the rain stopped, isn't it?"

_FUCK! He's talking about the weather! No way!_

In a moment of brashness and a wild desire to teach the lecherous fox a lesson, Yusuke reached down and grabbed the towel still firmly around Kurama's waist. Giving him an evil look of his own, he yanked it off. Kurama's eyes never looked away from Yusuke's, and he was still smiling smugly as Yusuke dropped the towel to the floor.

An elegant eyebrow arched curiously. "Congratulations," he drawled, "you've got me naked. What's next?"

His face almost as red as Kurama's hair, Yusuke swallowed. "Are you going to do that every time I try to take control?"

"Yes."

"Why, dammit?"

"Because you have no idea what to do, and I'm not going to let you live under the illusion that you're naturally good at sex. You're going to learn."

"Well, there's something I'm actually willing to learn. It's too bad they don't teach it at school. I'd have perfect attendance."

"I'm going to start kissing you again in a minute, and this time I'll allow no interruptions. If you have anything else to get off your chest, now is the time."

Yusuke shifted his weight to his left leg. "Just one."

Kurama waited patiently, arms crossed, giving no indication that his nudity bothered him. _Don't look down, Urameshi, do not. Look. Down._

"I don't want to do this if it's gonna – you know – screw up our friendship or what ever. Cuz that's more important to me than what I want to do to you."

Kurama's eyes widened slightly. He stepped forward in a sudden gesture of tenderness and cupped Yusuke's face with both hands, forcing him to look into limpid green eyes. They were earnest and utterly honest, which was rare for the wily fox.

"Yusuke, if you hadn't shown any inclination that this could turn out to be more than friendship, I would have left things as they were. I'd never risk the trust and comradeship we've built over the past year. And you never have to worry about losing that. Believe it or not, the only reason that sex is known as a friendship killer is that it strips a person of every one of their masks, and some people don't like what they see under there. You and I have seen each other at their worst, be it fighting a losing battle for petty pride or giving up when the world's fate rests on your shoulders."

Yusuke leaned forward and rested his forehead on Kurama's in a mirror image of their position in the park. This time, he didn't pull away frightened. He placed his hands on Kurama's bare chest and the redhead placed his own over Yusuke's.

_I feel like such a girl. Nope, I am not about to cry. No way._

"Okay," Yusuke said quietly.

Kurama smiled and pulled away slowly. The lascivious grin returned in a heartbeat. "Shall we continue?"

Next thing Yusuke knew, he was pressed against the wall again, arms tugged up and pinned against the wall. Kurama was kissing him again, doing things with his tongue that Yusuke doubted were legal. Then again, nothing about Kurama was legal.

Slowly, Kurama slid down to his knees in front of Yusuke, fingers ghosting over perfectly toned muscles. Heart jumping into his throat, Yusuke tried to pull his arms down, only to find that they wouldn't move. His stomach twisted nervously as he looked up and saw green vines twisting themselves around his arms and chest and pinning him to the wall.

_Oh shit._

Long fingers grasped at Yusuke's hips, a tongue swirling in patterns over his navel. They undid the brunette's zipper and hooked through both his jeans and his boxers, pulling them down at once. Yusuke cursed loudly and strained against the vines in sudden panic.

"W-wait! Kurama!"

Kurama didn't answer, not did he pause in his torture of Yusuke's lower stomach with his mouth. The hands, however, did stop undressing him. Yusuke took that as an invitation to speak.

"I – I haven't exactly done this before."

"We've already established that."

"Yea, but, you – you're going," _too fast._

"Yusuke, do you trust me?"

"Crap, Kurama, you know fucking well I do."

Two red eyebrows arched teasingly as they peered into terrified brown ones.

"Then believe me when I say we can't get to the sex until you're naked. Relax."

And with that, the jeans were dropped and discarded. Gritting his teeth, Yusuke looked away from the redhead, face flushing in embarrassment. Kurama pretended not to notice. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he leaned in and blew lightly over the tip of Yusuke's arousal. A muffled curse preceded a loud bang as Yusuke's head hit the wall.

"My, my, aren't we excited. I haven't even touched you yet."

"Kurama, do something, or I swear I will tell your fangirls where you're after-school hiding place is."

Kurama laughed softly. "Touché," he said before proceeding to prove just how talented his tongue really was.

Lost in a sea of sensation, Yusuke came crashing down to reality as the heated mouth was removed just before he came. "Fuck! Kurama, you son of a fucking bitch! Wrap those lips around me again right this instant."

"I don't think so. Can't have you finished before we even get to the best part, right?" Yusuke glared angrily down at him, feeling a strong urge to kick that pretty face in. Kurama was grinning up at him with a smile of sin that just said "Yusuke, you're absolutely adorable with your impatience."

Vines suddenly retracted, leaving Yusuke's arms free. Their lips found each others' once more and they blindly moved into the nearest room. Yusuke made a small noise of surprise as the back of his legs hit the bed and he toppled over onto the cold sheets. In an instant, Kurama was over him still kissing him, one cool hand fisting the brunette not-quite-so-gently.

Breathing hard and trying desperately not to moan, Yusuke pulled Kurama closer, hands trying to be everywhere at once. They ran over the smooth back, grabbing the ever tantalizing ass and fisting in long locks of smooth hair. He felt a hand trailing up his inner thigh, pressing down lightly until it found its target. And the hands in Kurama's hair tightened considerably as Yusuke discovered that the target was not his cock.

Swallowing in renewed nervousness, Yusuke stiffened as a slick finger traced his entrance. "Wh – what are you doing?" he whispered hoarsely.

Kurama's hot breath tickled his ear. "It's okay," he whispered reassuringly. "Trust me."

And Yusuke did trust him. Completely and implicitly. That did not change the fact that there was something probing somewhere it should never be. Muscles tightened as the finger slid into him in one smooth motion. An exhaled breath and muttered curse later, Yusuke was once again kissing Kurama furiously. However, when a second finger entered him, his breath hitched and he pulled away from Kurama, burying his face in his shoulder and clinging to him with trembling arms. He whispered his name quietly.

"Yusuke, just relax. It hurts a bit at the beginning but it'll get better."

"It had better."

Kurama smiled brilliantly at Yusuke, a smile so sweet it had Yusuke relaxing a bit. He melted completely as the fingers brushed something inside of him that made stars erupt behind his closed eyelids. Screaming in shock and sheer pleasure, Yusuke gave himself entirely to Kurama.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Damn."

"Hmm?"

"Damn."

"Well that clarifies everything."

"Shut up. I'm trying to regain mental capacities."

"I'm impressed you know what 'capacities' means."

"Shut. Up."

"Shutting up."

Silence.

"…Did you ever have sex with Hiei?"

Kurama laughed, glancing over at Yusuke from his position stretched out on the bed next to him."

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just trying to find out if I'm going to have any enraged boyfriends on my ass."

"No. I've never had sex with Hiei."

"… Anyone I know?"

Pause.

"No one that will – ah – 'challenge your claim' as it were."

Yusuke groaned and rolled over in bed, slinging an arm around Kurama's slim waist. "Damn. That was a yes. Are you going to tell me who?"

"No."

"And knowing you, there's no point in arguing with that."

"Correct."

Silence.

"That was incredible."

"Quite."

"How long do I have before your family comes marching in here?"

"Plenty of time. The restaurant is fairly far. Since they're not back yet, they probably rented a hotel room. And Shuuichi's study session was actually a study-sleepover."

"Damn. You really planned this out, didn't you?"

"Mm-hmm."

Yusuke grinned. "Awesome. So I can sleep here."

"Mm-hmm."

Yusuke hooked a leg mockingly over Kurama and closed his eyes. "G'night."

"Good night Yusuke."

Silence.

"Next time, I'm on top."

"Certainly Yusuke."

Silence.

"On top of the bed, at least." Yusuke pinched Kurama's side viciously.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** *stares incredulously*. It's done?

AHAHA it's done! *hugs random close object*

Okay, so I rushed a bit through the lemon, but reading it and writing it are two different things XD.

_Keiko – _no, I don't like her. That doesn't mean I'm going to bash her. She's very important to Yusuke, but I just can't see them together, and not because I like yaoi. They're miles apart; Yusuke's a demon always chasing after his next fight, Keiko is a college-bound girl intent on her studies. Nope, I don't see it.

_You and I have seen each other at their worst, be it fighting a losing battle for petty pride or giving up when the world's fate rests on your shoulders. – _refers to Kurama's battles with Karasu and Touya (idiot!) and Yusuke's initial lack of will against Toguro.


End file.
